Torn Girl?
by KawaiiChibiPotato
Summary: Heart warmed by Lily, Snape adopts two children who look a bit similar to her. Twins, Cecily and Clifton join Hogwarts School in hopes of being a bit normal, but they have a secret. Sorted into the opposing house to Slytherin, can Cecily keep it hidden while trying to fight of the urge to kiss her Slytherin brother's best friend? (A Draco Malfoy Love Story.)(first time publishing)


The young girl walked into the school, looking around with awe. Her uncle and twin brother lagged behind her, watching as the energetic girl looked about the halls. Her uncle was the Severus Snape of Slytherins, not by blood, but by adoption. The twins had reminded him of his lost love, Lily. They both had vibrant green eyes after all. Their hair was auburn though. The boy had a personality strikingly similar to Snape's. Both males had a soft spot for the girl, but they were harsh. Snape knew what house he would be in. The girl on the other hand, was so different, one minute being cunning and devilish, the next being truly sweet. It was impossible to really guess.

"Cecily, don't wander. Come now. I'll show you where the Great Hall is. Then, you, Clifton, will take your sister and join the other students." Snape said sharply.

"Yes Uncle." the twins said in unison. They followed him down the hall, coming to a large door. He then nodded at the boy, who, in turn, hauled his sister out of the school and out to the area when other children starting showing up on boats. When a decent crowd had began to form, he pulled Cecily out.

* * *

I was pulled gently out into the crowd. As soon as we were immersed into it, he let go of my hand. Automatically, I stopped. I knew we were waiting to go to the school to get sorted. The crowd of people my age shocked me. I didn't want to lose my brother, so i turned to grab his hand again, but he wasn't there. I began to search frantically for him.

Suddenly, someone bumped into me. I fell to the ground, landing hard on my back. I held in a small yelp of pain. I opened my eyes to a girl with dark brunette hair. Her nose was upturned, looking down at me like I was a peice of dirt. "Watch where you're going, idiot." She said in a snarky tone. I became rather angry.

I stood quickly. "I'm not an idiot, you blo-" I was cut off as a hand came around and closed over my mouth. It was my brother who I assumed to was off trying to make friends. I glared at the girl as she walked passed me, bumping my shoulder intentionally. After she disappeared into the crowd of students, Cliff released me.

"Don't cause trouble for uncle." he said before joining a male with blonde hair. The boy held himself highly, like he was the king of everything. I decided then that I didn't like him. My brother would, of course, because it was very obvious that the blonde was going to be in slytherin, where Cliff wanted to be. Uncle wants me in Slytherin too, but i don't know where I really want to be. I'm different from them, but maybe because I grew up protected by them.

Suddenly, we were called off to head towards the school, and I went to follow my brother. Unfortunately, he was going with the boy and some other people. I turned on my heels and stomped away, finding myself in a crowd of complete strangers. I didn't even bother introducing myself to them. I was angry. He was abandoning me for slytherins.

Finally, we were back in the school. The grand castle that was Hogwarts amazed me. It's long, enchanting corridors that seemed to go on forever; the winding staircase that led up to wherever it leads; every room I had seen so far had it's own magical uniqueness. Though that is kind of obvious, considering it's a school of magic. I was excited. I would be here for a long time, and I don't think I will ever stop loving it.

I must of zoned out for a while, because suddenly I was being pulled into line by my twin. He scolded me for not paying attention, like always, and stood me in front of him. I was getting nervous now. Soon I would be under the sorting hat, and I would know what house I would be in. I turned and voiced a concern. "Cliff… What if I'm not sorted into Slytherin?"

"Then Uncle will be disappointed." He said rather bluntly. This didn't make me feel any better. It made me feel worse. It felt like I was going to throw up. When my name was called I made my way to the stool, fully aware of the eyes on me. Then the talking hat was sat upon my head while I prayed to any god above that I was put in Slytherin.

I felt the movement in my head. The hat was searching my mind, looking at all of my past, at least, I assumed. I don't remember any of it, so I don't really think it will find anything. I wanted to be put in the house of snakes but I don't fit it very well. Unless I felt like causing trouble, I was nowhere near bad. Suddenly, it was like a weight lifted from my mind and it yelled out the last thing I wanted to hear. "GRYFFINDOR!"

I almost cried. The last thing they wanted me in was this house. The house rival to the house they wanted me in. This stupid hat must hate me. I stayed still as the witch's hat lifted from my head. Then slowly, with my head down, I moved to the clapping table. I risked a glance at my brother as he walked to get his own sorting. He was disappointed. I could feel it. He wouldn't ever look at me. A sigh escaped my mouth as i slid next to the scarred boy who everyone made a fuss about.

I think his name was Potter. Harry Potter. Uncle had told me to stay away from him. I felt like i should be thankful to this boy though, because it was his mother's eyes that inspired Severus to adopt us. I knew it wasn't because he disliked Harry that I should stay away. In fact, Uncle Sev loved Harry with all his heart, but he looked so much like his father. Plus, he had to be cold and detached towards him. I realized that now that I'm in the house of bravery, both of the males I love would probably avoid or ignore me.

Tears came to my eyes as the hat put my brother in Slytherin. I wouldn't let them fall. I'm strong, even on my own. I almost fell out of my seat as a hand touched my shoulder, and when I looked over, it was Harry. He was trying to comfort me? Did he really know how i felt?

"Are you okay?" he questioned in a concerned tone. I just nodded and let a small smile form on my face. Just like that the Weasley boys and Harry began talking to me, like I had been there for years. It was nice. I had never really gotten along with anyone other than my brother. When food finally appeared in front of us, I giggled at Ronald. He was stuffing his face as if he hadn't eaten for years.

I glanced across the hall to the Slytherin table, making eye contact with Cliff, and a wave of anger from my brother washed over me. I went silent and downcast my gaze. I was trying not to let his anger affect my emotions. I wasn't angry, he was. I grit my teeth against it as it got worse. When someone said something to me, I almost snapped. I turned to get up and slammed into my twin.

"Watch where you're going, brat." that was it. This was my breaking point. I grabbed him and yanked him out of the great dining hall. Everyone i was talking to watched as I stomped away. I looked over at the other tables, and see that bloody blonde looking at us with a smirk. I glared hard at the boy, and shoved my brother in front of me, and out the large doors.

"What are you doing?" He half yelled at me as the door closed.

"What am I doing? What about you? You abandon me for snakes and get mad at me when I get sorted. It's not my fault I'm in this house! I wanted to be with you! I don't want to be by myself. I'm not going to be, either!" I took a deep breath and glared "I can make friends without you."

His face contorted from anger to hurt. I had never been without him, or him without me. It would hurt to hear your twin didn't need you, but I hated that he blamed me. My face softened and I stepped forward. My arms wrapped around his waist in a gentle hug. "I still need you though, big brother."

He returned the hug, holding it for a protective moment, before releasing me. "From now on you're on your own. It'll be weird for us to talk now that we're in rival houses."

"Your 'big brother' is right. You should hurry on to your room, you minger." My brother spun to see the blonde standing with his arms crossed smugly.

I began to giggle with a fake cuteness that Cliff knew was a sign of mischief. He shot me a scolding look, but I ignored it and moved forward, placing a tender hand against the boy's cheek and shifted forward next to his ear. "I'm Cecily. You should introduce yourself before making insults, you bloody tosser."

I stepped back, glancing at his face long enough to see it go from shock to anger, and went around him. I looked over my shoulder at my brother, waving. He gave me an exasperated look and shook his head. I decided that the blonde would be my new toy. It would be fun to see his reactions.

When I reached the common room, I said the short password and walked in. The twins, Fred and George, noticed me almost immediately. They bound over, resting an elbow on either of my shoulders, with wicked smiles across their faces.

"Where have you been CeCe?"

"Don't you know what time it is?"

"Were you-"

"-Lost CeCe?"

I stared forward, rather annoyed with them being on my shoulders. "I'm fine. I had to speak with my brother. I know it's almost curfew." I answered, before continuing, "Where did you get the Idea of calling me CeCe?"

"Just now thought of it." Fred, I think, said. It was so hard to tell them apart sometimes. I glided past them and to the stairs.

"Good night everyone."

Most early risers wake with the sun. I wake according to my mental clock, which means I'm up at four in the morning. I went to the little bathroom connected to the dorm, pulling my hair out of the high bun I slept in. The light made me look pasty and sick. I hated looking like that. My immune system was weak, so until I almost five, I was constantly sick with something.

Waving the memory away, I turned to the bath. I quickly pulled my clothes off after I had started the water and grabbed a few potions for my hair and skin. The potion for my skin caused the water to bubble as if it were boiling. I stepped in and relaxed as the warm water surrounded my body. The smooth spheres that the potion made glided across my skin, ridding me of any roughness and uncleanness. When the water began to get shiny, I quickly moved out. The problem with this specific potion was that after a few minutes, it hardens and shrinks in reaction to the air, but, hey, I'm clean now right?

I poured a potion that looked like molten gold into my hands and lathered my hair. I watched as it got darker and darker. The mixture was warm against my scalp and soon enough I was rinsing it out, the water black against the floor. I pushed my hair from my face and grabbed a plush towel.

Now that I was dry and my hair was in two thick braids, I pulled my clothing out of the dresser I had moved there the night before. There were two shelves on the side and a place to hang for my ties that had changed to golden yellow and a darker red color. One shelf held my white button downs and folded high socks. The other had my magically shortened skirts, not that certain protective males would like it. I pull up the black socks to my thighs after my skirt and shirt was on, and then look in the mirror.

I sighed. Why did it look so stiff? I pulled the tucked in shirt a little and fixed it to where the top button was open and my tie was loose. Better. I walked out, the room still a bit dark, and grasped my necklace. My room wasn't shared, and it probably never would be. I sat on my bed, thinking about Uncle not wanting me to be with anyone..

 _The doctor came back into the room with a somewhat grave look on her face. She was a witch, but worked in the muggle world. My brother had to get checkups due to the fact that he had been sleeping more and eating less. From the looks of it though, it wasn't good._

 _"_ _Severus, do you know what these children are?" the plump woman asked, almost seeming frantic._

 _"_ _Obviously I do not, Lonnel. Otherwise i wouldn't be here." he answered in his usual cold tone. She then motioned him out to the hallway, and i watched them talk through the glass of the window. Cliff was holding my hand, not that we ever let go of each other. Uncle's face fell, which made me grip my brother's hand a little harder. I didn't like that look._

 _He came back in, the lady following. He looked us over before grabbing Cliff, and dragging him away from me. The man held his hand out to the nurse who shakily handed him a small bag of deep red liquid. Was that... Blood? Severus took off the seal and the smell made me cover my nose._

 _I watched as my brother's teeth grew out as fangs and his eyes flashed bright red. Then he dove at the bag, sinking in his teeth and drinking deeply. I dragged my eyes away to the window, and realized my eyes were glowing red too. What was happening...?_

My five-year-old mind couldn't handle the fact that we had the mixed blood of a vampire and a witch. We have magic, but our vampire sensitivities don't allow us to use much. Dumbledore knows about this though. At this point, unfortunately, I have yet to develop any as a vampire. My eyes glow, but I don't have blood lust like my brother. Not yet, anyway. That's why I have my own room. We don't know when it will happen with me, and we don't want someone to be in the room if I lose control.

I remember my brother losing control. It was a few weeks after the appointment, and uncle had been expecting it. Cliff had been locked in his room. I, of course, was a five year old that didn't like to listen and wanted to be with my brother, so I went in his room when uncle turned his back. It was a simple mistake, but the memory made me shudder.

 _"_ _Cliff? Are you in here?" I questioned the dark silence. The air was heavy. I heaved a deep breath as I saw my eyes in a mirror. They were glowing again, the only thing you could see in the shadow of the room, that is, until my twin opened his eyes. His crimson orbs stuck to me as I moved to him. Little did I know what was about to happen._

 _When I was within touching distance, he grabbed me and pinned me to the floor beneath him. He seemed to nuzzle my neck for a moment, but then I felt something sharp against my neck. I screamed out of fear, and it scared my twin enough to make him bolt to the wall again. Snape slammed open the door and gripped my arm painfully before dragging me out of the room._

 _Uncle dragged me to the bathroom and placed me on the sink counter. He searched then pulled out a first aid kit, yanking it open. I whined at the pain in my neck as he pushed a rag against the tender spot on my neck. When he pulled back the rag to bandage me neck, I saw the crimson blood staining the cloth, and my throat seemed to dry up. My stomach seemed to burn. Then, as suddenly as it came, it was gone._

That was the first sign of my own bloodlust, but I haven't had any signs since my brother's awakening. This is why I will never room with anyone. If I suddenly awaken, anyone with living blood will get sucked dry. I don't want that.

I slid on my shoes and found my way down the stairs of the female dorms with a book. _Alice in Wonderland_ the book title read. I decided I would read until one of the boys or Hermione came down. I placed myself on the couch in front of the ever going fire to wait.

Eventually the boys came down, and soon after, Hermione joined us in the common room. We all left the common room, heading for breakfast. I stopped a moment, thinking I heard something from the third floor, which I remember we are not allowed to enter, but the twins called back to me. I smiled brightly now that I felt that I was finally getting along with someone other than my twin. I ran towards them and jumped on, who I believed to be, Fred's back.

"Well hello there. Care for a ride miss?" the ginger laughed as he almost fell.

"Onward and upward… or downward in this case." I smile. When we got to the hall i jumped off the twin's back and walked behind them. My brother was to the side, at the Slytherin table, dropping deep red pills into his drink. They were something similar to blood supplements, which I took too. The nurse believed that by taking them, it will stop me from maturing. Well, I guess it kind of worked. Then, as I was about to look away, my eyes met with Malfoy's own grey ones. It was only for a moment, and then he scowled and looked away. I moved to my own the table.

Warm food was placed all around the table, but I just grabbed a slice of a baguette and spread butter and sweet honey over it. I never ate a lot, after all. I soon finished it, and moved to leave, but a hand on my shoulder pushed me down. I turned my head, and a cup with a pink-tinted liquid was shoved in my face. My brother glared at me.

"Learn to take care of yourself already, idiot." he left the cup in my hands and moved out of the room. I swallowed a mouthful of the liquid and sat the cup down. I didn't want to drink anymore. It's not like I want to live cautiously for the rest of my life.

I quickly moved from the table and out into the large hallway. Most people would go back to the common room to get books but mine are safely tucked into a small bag that hangs at my waist from a thin leather strap that crosses over my body. I used a spell that shrinks the covers down into palm-sized books. I pulled out a book and waved my wand over it and the book grew to original size, before moving to the first class room.

Later on I discover that I have a few classes with my brother, but this includes a certain pesky blonde. "I swear I could stab his eyes out with a straw." I whispered a threat that an old friend from the orphanage used towards a bully to Hermione. I really didn't mean it, but, as I thought she would, she laughed.

As we stood outside listening to the teacher explain how to use a broom, a chill ran through me. I quickly turned my head in either direction as a feeling of paranoia came over me. It didn't seem like anyone was watching me, but my sight didn't carry very far. Suddenly everyone was yelling at his or her brooms.

"UP! UP!" students struggled to get their brooms into their hands. I whistled lowly, and my broom shot up into my hands, stopping gently against my palm. Madam Hooch eyed me, but said nothing. I giggled as Ron screamed at his broom. I sidestepped over to him and nudged him with my elbow.

"What CeCe?" he muttered in frustration.

"Don't yell at it. Demand it benevolently. Firmly, but gently." I dropped my broom and in a strong voice that held the tone the orphanage mothers used to me, "Up!" The broom did the same thing as it had when I whistled. Ron attempted it again three more times, but finally, the broom smacked loudly into his hand.

Eventually, we were throwing our legs over the brooms, but it didn't last long. Neville went flying without permission and lost control. I think he broke his arm. He had dropped the item he received during breakfast and Malfoy had taken it upon himself to try and hide it. I decided to step into the shade as Harry chased him skillfully on his broom.

My brother stepped over with me, but slammed his hand next to my head, making me jump out of me skin. My brother had been here for a day and was already acting weird. He mumbled under his breath, sounding angry, but the words were not.

"Do you feel it too? As if someone is staring at you." I nodded, faking fear, as if he were being a bully then he spoke again loud enough for a few people to hear, "Stay away from the third floor, Cecily, and stop being friends with Potter."

"I won't be alone for all my years at Hogwarts because you're a Slytherin, Cliff." I growled softly. I pushed off the wall and bumped his shoulder as a passed him. It was an act so no one suspected us. They all knew we were siblings, but for twins to be in separate houses is odd, so we were going to act like we hated each other to not draw attention to ourselves.

I looked over to see Madam Pomphrey ushering Harry away. With a shake of my head I moved away from the group as class ended and left the area. The school day soon ended without further event. My school year was beginning, and so far, it seemed to be easy.


End file.
